


My Love, My Darling

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, ONE DIRTY JOKE, Pet Names, Presents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: A soft, fluffy, right after Christmas, winter-themed Jimbert fic
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	My Love, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous requestor on my Tumblr, unfortunately not gotten to until after the holidays *wince* so it's like right after Christmas themed.... yeah 
> 
> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr

"Darling, I'm home!" 

Robert lowered his book and raised his eyebrows, expression faintly amused as his dearly beloved called out to him; his excited, erratic movements downstairs were practically audible in his voice. 

"Upstairs, dear, reading." 

Jimmy's heels could be heard steadily click-clacking up the stairway, and then he appeared in the doorway, looking on Robert with a childlike grin that changed to a more soft, affectionate smile. He stepped inside, corderoy flares blooming like spring tulips with each step as he approached his partner and obviously hid something behind his back, thin torso sheathed in Argyll wool barely concealing the width of the package. 

"What are you reading, love? Is it warm enough in here for you?" 

Robert smiled back at Jimmy, setting the book aside and rising from the armchair to stand level with him. He took a step forward and clasped a warm, large hand onto either of his partner's hips, dipping his head for a chaste but loving kiss in greeting. 

"One of your books, darling, about the Glorious Revolution, I believe. And I am quite toasty, thank you for asking. I lit the fire earlier so the house should be heating up by now." 

"Mmm, you're right, it is warm," Jimmy murmered, fisting the hem of his sweater in one hand while he kept the other hidden behind his back. "And I am glad to see you're enjoying my library." 

"It's so extensive - I'm still astounded, sometimes, Jimmy dear, that you've managed to collect so many fascinating books already in your life." 

Robert was palpably excited, turning around and walking with quick steps to a loaded bookshelf, running his fingers over the spines of his love's philosophy section. 

"There is so much knowledge here, so much beauty. I am so happy to have come here with you, love." 

He turned back to Jimmy, smiling and beckoning him with opened arms. Jimmy returned to his embrace, setting a paperbound parcel on his desk before wrapping himself around Robert's torso and resting his scruffed chin on his shoulder. 

"Not as happy as I am to have you; it really means the world to me, Percy, that you agreed to come live with me," he murmered, pressing a few gentle kisses into Robert's neck where it was exposed by his white robe. 

"It was more than an agreement, Jim. I love you, darling, forever, and I want to be with you until that golden sun sets for the last time upon our Earth, and then we will leave it together, too." 

"Poetic, aren't you?" Jimmy laughed softly, pulling back to stare at Robert's kind blue eyes and smooth a hand over the lapel of his fluffy robe. "And well into a lazy day, I see."

"A cosy day, one I've prepared to share with my sweetheart," he corrected, guiding Jimmy to the arm chair and the steaming tea set resting upon its adjacent side table.

"Oh, yes, I do see," Jimmy grinned, taking the offered seat on Robert's lap, as well as the antique china teacup he had found at a small shop some months ago. 

He let Robert pour them both a cup of golden brown tea and add a lump of sugar, and a splash of milk for Percy. They quietly sipped their drinks and openly gazed at each other, enjoying the quiet, intimate moment after a rather busy December spent performing, shopping, and celebrating with family and friends alike. 

"Oh, you have jam tarts! Where did you get these, dear?" Jimmy asked, delighted, as he took a bite out of the offered pastry in between Robert's fingertips. 

Robert chuckled at his enjoyment and brushed a few crumbs from Jimmy's lips, popping the rest of the treat into his own mouth. "I stopped by the bakery on my way back from Bonzo's a few days ago. They had just baked a whole heaping batch of these, and, since I know you love them, I bought a box." 

"Mm, I do love them," Jimmy mumbled, half inaudible through the new pastry he had stuffed in his mouth. "Almost as much as I love you." 

Robert cooed and blushed, giving Jimmy a long, jam flavored kiss. "You're in a delightful mood today! Would you care to tell me what's in that package of yours?" 

"Why, dear, you are already very well acquainted with my package." 

Robert rolled his eyes and squeezed Jimmy's arm, but they both laughed. After leaning against his golden, curly head for a minute, Jimmy sighed and got off of his perch, retrieving the wrapped bundle from his desk. 

He brought it over to Robert and sat back down on his left knee, reclining against his chest to watch him open it. 

"I thought Christmas was already passed, darling? You've gotten me plenty," Robert said, tearing open the paper, but then his breath caught in his throat. 

A scarf woven from rich reds and vibrant purples started unfurling on his lap, no longer being held into a tight ball by the twine it had been wrapped in. Soft black fringe tickled Robert's fingers as he unfolded the garment, and shimmering lines of embroidered flowers and Celtic designs caught his eyes along one edge. 

"Oh, Jimmy, this is beautiful! Wherever did you find it?" He gasped, stroking the silk with appreciative fingers. 

"At a boutique along the docks. But, that's not all, keep unwrapping it." 

Robert gave him an inquisitive look, but did as instructed and continued to peal open the fabric. He found a lightweight, yet sturdy object wrapped within the scarf, gleaming at him in all of its golden, carved, musical glory.

"A harp?" 

"Mm, a lyre. You've been trying to learn guitar, and I'm not going to discourage you, but I think this might actually suit you better. We could figure out how to play it together, if you like, or you could ask Jonesy. He would be able to master it in minutes, I'm sure." 

Robert grasped Jimmy's face in both of his hands, bestowing upon him a deep, loving kiss. Jimmy returned it with as much enthusiasm, running their lips and tongues together in an age-old dance that needed no musical accompaniment. 

"I love it! This is perfect, sweetheart, absolutely perfect. I am so happy to have you." 

"As am I," Jimmy sighed, setting the presents on the table next to the cooling teapot and settling back into Robert's body. 

They watched the light snowfall out of the window. It was unusual for London to get much snow, but, that afternoon, it felt as if it fell just for them; a blanket of hopes, dreams, and endearments as pure as their love surrounding them in its wintery warmth.


End file.
